


Just Friends my Butt

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: One-Shot challenge [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Ballet, Crushes, F/F, Firebird, Fluff, showbiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justine had a very important show coming up and asks Holly to help her but at the end of the show, are they just friends or more. HollyxJustine. Pointless Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends my Butt

Before we get started I would like to say that I am starting something new for writing. Every week I hope to publish at least 1 one-shot or one update for either on ongoing on shot books or my new story that should be up in a month or two. The one shots will be random and I have made a list with over 100 ships so that in the time I do this, I will have the chance to please all the request I have gotten. Now not all one-shots I publish will be like this, I will be posting extra one-shots of ships I like or ones I have more ideas for. So it is likely that there will be more than one one-shot for every couple. I also think it would be cool to get more cracks hip ones shots out there. So as the first installment of this challenge, Miss Holly O'Hair and Justine Dancers.

It wasn't like Holly wasn't good with showbiz. She know all about the hair, makeup, lighting, and the costumes. Now was she the best at it? No. If someone ask her to help out with it, would she say yes? Yes. And that was how she got herself into being Justine's 'helper' that weekend.

"Hey Holly," a cheer voice, that belonged to the lovely Justine Dancer, said as Holly walked out of Damsel-in-Distress class.

She turned and stopped in the middle of the hallway for Justine to catch up with her. Like Duchess, Justine didn't want or run in the hallway but danced her way through student. Holly found Justine gracefully movements memorizing, and it was only Justine was right in front of her that she realized she had been starring.

Flustered, Holly said, "Hey Justine."

Going from her front flat on the ground to raising her to the tip of her toes, Justine asked Holly, "What are you doing this weekend."

Holly, on instinct, blushed. Now she didn't know how Justine meant it so she simply replied, "Why."

"Well, I have a show this weekend and I was wondering if you could help be backstage," Justine said as she spun herself around and landed in fifth position.

Of course she didn't mean it in that way, "Um sure. I would love to help," Holly replied.

She and Justine stood there for a second, and Holly notice a look in Justine's eyes that she couldn't quite. She didn't feel as weird about starring now, seeing clearly that Justine was looking at her too.

Because Justine was slightly taller than Holly when she was on her pointe shoes, she leaned down and kissed Holly on both checks. "Thank you Doll," she said quickly before she danced off into the madness in the hallways.

Holly placed her hand on her left check, her fingers tracing around the place where Justine's lips had been only moments ago. Holly was pretty sure that's how you said 'Hello' in France but was Justine french. But she was saying goodbye, so did she kiss her because she wanted to.

Holly, your overthinking this again.

Maybe I'm under thinking this.

That isn't a thing.

For whatever reason Justine had decided to kiss Holly, she left her blushing and rethinking her answer for helping her out this weekend.

Holly began to pick up Justine's hair and her figures managed to start the complicated braid. Like Holly, but unlike many of the girls at Ever After High, Justine hair was one color and Justine claimed it to be nothing special. Just plain brown. But Holly had to disagree. When straight, it seem to have a glow to it. Holly felt like she was swimming when she pushed her hands through Justine's hair, it being so thick.

Almost like 12 layers of hair.

Justine hummed lightly but other than that there was no noise in the dressing room. Holly was use to there being small talk between her and her client and music in the background, so the silent bothered her.

"What is your show about," Holly asked.

In the mirror she saw Justine smile before replying, "It is a combination of all the main fairies and animals from ballets. I play the firebird."

Holly, being the fairytale fangirl she was, nodded her head in approval, "That is a huge part in ballet history! That really is a accomplishment."

"Thank you," for a second Justine's smile grew but then it turned into a straight line, "But Duchess got the role of The First Fairy."

"So," Holly said. It wasn't like Holly didn't know who The First Fairy was, anyone who went into the early stories knew that The First Fairy was similar to The Grimm Brothers today but more powerful.

"It's a more important role, the most important role in the whole show!," Justine said, seeming slightly anger.

"Why should Duchess getting a good role take away from yours. The Fire Bird is an important, even if it's not the most important. You shouldn't focus on Duchess's role but your own," Holly saw Justine's face slightly in the mirror, trying not to focus on the little smile or, what she thought/hoped, was a faint blush.

"And all done," Holly said as she put the last hair tie in Justine's hair.

"Thank you so much Holly. This looks perfect," Justine said, as she went closer to the mirror to get a better look.

"It was nothing," though, as Holly said it, a blush from the praise came upon her checks. She quickly look away from Justine and went to grab her costume.

Holly pulled out the dress from the bag and went into aw. The dress was a beautiful light orange that had four layers of a skirt, each one more sheer. The first was orange, the second one was yellow and sheerer and the third one was red and even more sheer. The top layer had been cut and as Holly slightly moved the dress, the layer was the sheerest and was sparkle but each cut piece was one of the three colors. It was the prettiest costume Holly had ever seen.

"This is beautiful," Holly said aloud.

"I know," Justine said from behind her.

"I bet it will look amazing on you," Holly said as she turned around to face Justine. She held the dress out for her but when Justine toke it, there fingers brushed and Holly's mind went into a clique moment. It was like all the books said 'And then our hands touched and sparks flew'. Holly slightly pushed the costume into Justine hand and then put it into her dress's pockets.

And Brothers Grimm did it. The dress seemed to melt onto Justine's body, as if it was made to be worn by her. Holly's heart felt like it was a hummingbird trapped in a cage that was getting tighter by the minute.

Mindlessly she said, "Beautiful."

Justine just starred at Holly once she heard it before she squeaked out a thank you. The two stood there on opposite sides of the room until someone came in saying that Justine needed to get into the right wing now.

She quickly hurried off and Holly followed her out of the dressing room. Once she was sure Justine couldn't see her, she begin to bang her head on the door.

"What are you doing," a voice said from behind her. Holly didn't need to look to know that it was Duchess.

"If you must know Duchess, I am trying to bang the idiot part of my brain out," Holly snapped.

"Sorry but I know a lot of people have tired that O'Hair and nobody has yet to succeed," Duchess said in a rude tone of voice.

"Look I think you better be getting to your wing and also it is not a good idea to be rude to the sister of the girl you have a crush on," Holly said, finally turning away from the wall and to Duchess. 'Hooray'.

Duchess, for once, was flustered at Holly's comment. "I d-don't have a crush on Poppy."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Ya and you just decide to ask her here and not any of your friends."

Duchess turned away and was almost to the left wing enter door before she turned to Holly, "Well even if I did have a crush on Poppy, at least I am not as obvious about it as you are with Justine."

Holly decide that it was time to figure out how to find in her hair, "I don't have a crush on Justine, we're just friends."

Duchess rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "Keep telling yourself that O'Hair."

Holly was in total aw. Justine had done an amazing job. Holly rushed towards the dressing room to find Justine already in it. She pulled the girl into a big hug the moment she was in grabbing reach of her. "YOU DID SO GOOD!".

"Thanks Holly," Justine said, her checks know hot pink.

"Go on and get changed, I am taking you out for a spelebration dinner," Holly said, as she began to get both of there things together and packed.

"Like on a date?," Justine asked.

Holly turned away from the makeup she was packing up and faced Justine again, "Yes, like on a date."

Duchess watched as Holly offered her arm out of Justine, who toke it in an instant, and began to walk on the door.

"Just friends my butt," Duchess said, as she gave Justine a high five behind her back.


End file.
